Sit-up exercise is a common exercise for building abdominal muscles. It is particularly used for sports and military personnel trainings. It is an exercise that can be performed conveniently without equipment, and space requirement. However, for many people, particularly women, it is very difficult to do sit-up on their own because of weak muscles, or lack of routine exercises. Such a difficulty not only turns these people further away from performing the exercise, but also increases the possibility of body injuries.
Over the past several years, numerous types of exercise equipment have been developed. Such prior art equipment typically provides means for an individual to perform one or more physical exercises for body tone, muscle building, heart conditioning, lung development and other like purposes. Many of these prior art devices are large, bulky and cumbersome and, consequently, generally stationary equipment. Necessarily, then, such devices take up a fair amount of space and are not suitable for persons without extra space in their home or office. Moreover, such devices are not suitable for persons desiring to use the equipment in more than one location.
On the other hand, various types of small portable equipment specifically used for building abdominal muscles have been developed recently. Examples include xx, and xx. However, these portable equipments are not designed for assisting people in performing sit-up exercise.
Accordingly, there is a need for portable exercise equipment which can assist people in performing sit-up exercise. It is desirable to have such equipment to be lightweight, compact, inexpensive and easy to operate and transport. The present invention is particularly suited to address this need in a manner not previously contemplated.